


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by hose0kk



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, Boyfriends, Dom Reyes Vidal, Dorks in Love, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Scott let out a breathy sigh into his ear, his hips jerked against his hand, sinking his teeth into the side of his neck - creating more angry red marks onto Reyes’ golden skin.“That was fast.” Reyes smirked, squeezing the bulge harder, gaining a low groan from the other man. “Guess my little Pathfinder is a little eager today, no?”“Shut up and kiss me already.”





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write smut for these two,,,,,, SKSKDJDKD just,,,, pure fluffy smut,,
> 
> i also needed my lovestruck Reyes who just can't get enough of his boyfriend and a very very VERY NEEDY and horny Scott ok enjoy!!!! lol

_Finally_.

That was the first thought that popped into his mind as he steps into Kadara Port after a long three week.

 _It's cleaner_ , automatically the second thought pops up. Much cleaner than when he first set foot on the planet. No heads on spikes, no scattered blood, no dead bodies anywhere. Not to mention, more human beings were around, more angara around, fresh and familiar faces all around him. He notices the amount of the Collective guards scattered around, who acknowledge him and kept a close eye on him as he passes by.

If anyone even touch a single hair on him, Scott knew that they were going to have a sniper ready, their sights on their targets or guns to their heads. Scott laughed nervously about it, he was aware of the Collective’s responsibility that _the Pathfinder must not be harmed_ , direct orders from the Charlatan themselves. Scott appreciated it, even though he argued to Reyes he could protect himself.

He greets Colt Dalton, who nods at him, knowing that the Tempest would be protected from any exiles or raiders trying to steal his ship. He also spots half of his crew heading their way down to Kralla's Song probably hoping to catch up with Umi and get some drinks while Vetra was occupied on her omni-tool, no doubt trying to do a supply run needed for the ship. He catches the turian's gaze, she smiled at him teasingly.

Scott looks around Kadara, realising how less tension there was after Sloane's demise. It was pleasant to see from just a rotten, criminalized planet turned into a more working and organised place. Reyes certainly kept his promise to improve Kadara and damn good job he did.

“ _Pathfinder. Reyes is currently awaiting for you in Tartarus._ ” SAM tells him. Scott grins, nodding to the AI, thanking him.

Scott, as excited as he is to see his lover again, travels down to Tartarus. He greets Kian along the way before going deeper into the club, arriving at the same private room that the older man always settles in. As the doors swish open, he was greeted to none ever, Reyes Vidal, his legs cross, drinking his whiskey as he looked down to his datapad. Looking at reports, Scott assumed.

Hearing the door open, Reyes’ uninterested expression from his datapad lit up immediately looking up to Scott's face. The smuggler stood up from his seat, walking over to him, arms wide open as an invitation. Scott reached for him, inching to get his grubby hands on his boyfriend again. The aching agonizing pain of wanting and longing his boyfriend by his side at all times when he was away doing missions, he knew they both felt the distance but they also knew they had to be strong for each other.

“Hey there, handsome. Haven't seen you in a while.” Reyes smirked, pulling Scott by his hips, closing the space between them. The Pathfinder immediately wrapping his arms around the man's neck, grinning. He was engulfed with the scent of the familiar cologne, whiskey and leather from the man. Oh, how he missed it dearly.

“Hey yourself.” Scott whispered playfully, his lips inches away from the other's. He shared a tender kiss with him, his lips slotted into Reyes’ like it was meant to be there. He sighed dreamily into the kiss, he'd been craving to taste his lips for three weeks now. He could imagine that Reyes was feeling the exact same way from the way he was tightly holding his hips and his lower back.

They pulled away for a second and immediately sharing a more passionate kiss, Scott's heart was fluttering in his chest. The older man licking his lower lip and giving access for Scott to taste his whiskey tasting mouth, it was moving slow and steady. They pulled away briefly, their foreheads against each other's as Scott brushes fingers through his hair.

“I missed you, Reyes.” Scott whispered, his smile never leaving his face. Reyes gave him a chuckle, a shy smile appearing. Scott swore his heart stopped for a second.

“I missed you _more_.” Reyes nuzzled his nose against Scott's stubble, giving butterfly kisses on his cheeks. Scott’s smile widened. “How are you, _mi amor_?”

“Oh, you know me. Running around the galaxy, finding homes, kicking kett ass.” Scott shrugged, continued to run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair delicately.

The smuggler laughed, shaking his head, giving him a brief kiss. “Sounds good, Pathfinder.”

Reyes pulled the Pathfinder to the couch, sitting back to same position as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey on the table and poured into his glass, bringing the cup to his lips. Scott, feeling playful as ever, climbed to his boyfriend's lap eagerly, surprising the man but nevertheless letting a coy smile appear on his face. He let his legs dangle to the other side of the couch, his side pressing against the older man's chest - wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Reyes would hate to admit it but he loved it, he loved how clingy the mighty Pathfinder was, he loved every part of this man. He let him attach himself onto him like a koala, feeling his head rest on his shoulder comfortably. In response, he kissed his head, inhaling the scent of his hair before resting his face on top of his head as he reached for his datapad, picking up where he left with his reports.

They kept their conversation light, asking each other's day, how they were, how was their work, absorbing every minute of each other's presence. It wasn't always that the Tempest docked in Kadara so they both were gladly taking their sweet time.

Reyes’ hands, one holding his datapad reports was casually hanging off Scott's shoulder while the other one was grasping his whiskey. The cup in his hand was quickly stolen away from his hand, he glanced to Scott who took a swig of the whiskey. He casted an unamused look to the younger man, a cheeky smile was given in response as he finished the whole cup of whiskey empty.

“Thief.” Reyes whispered, chuckling. He set down his datapad again and placed a hand on Scott's back, rubbing circles into his shirt.

“Well, someone did teach me a thing or two by stealing. You're a bad influence on me, you know that?” Scott scoffed, brushing his lips against the man's jaw. The scent of cologne only gotten stronger, he nibbled his tan skin suggestively.

Reyes only hummed, knowing exactly where this was going. He leaned into the touches, his free hand settled on his boyfriend's thigh, aching to snake his hand farther up. “Didn't we already establish that you have terrible taste in men?”

Scott only laughed against his skin, brushing his tongue onto the man's neck, sucking gently but enough to give a bruise. Reyes shivered out a shaky breath, lightly tapping his fingers slowly, closer, closer and closer to Scott's inner thigh. He spread his legs slightly to palm the growing bulge in between his legs.

Scott let out a breathy sigh into his ear, his hips jerked against his hand, sinking his teeth into the side of his neck - creating more angry red marks onto Reyes’ golden skin.

“That was fast.” Reyes smirked, squeezing the bulge harder, gaining a low groan from the other man. “Guess my little Pathfinder is a little eager today, no?”

“Shut up and kiss me already.” Scott grumbled, pulling the smuggler into the kiss by the back of his head. He can hear his boyfriend laugh into the kiss, the greedy hand on his back sneaking under his shirt, feeling up the gloved fingers pressing on his skin while the other hand was occupied by pressing against the erection through the rough fabric.

Scott sticks his tongue into his mouth, tasting the burning alcohol they shared before. It tasted so good yet so hot, Scott was addicted. The hairs on his skin stand up feeling the warmth of the gloved hands travel through his entire back. He jerk back from the kiss, their tongues only sharing a thin trail of their saliva.

Scott whispered something dirty, along the lines of wanting him _desperately_ into his boyfriend's ear, biting his lips excitedly. Reyes gave him a dark look, his hooded gold eyes dilating lustfully. “Let's go, _cariño_. Perhaps we should consider continuing this somewhere more private where Kian won't murder me for staining the couches.”

Scott let out a laugh, sharing the heartfelt laugh with the older man, giving him a soft kiss before pulling him up on his feet and drag him out of Tartarus.

 

* * *

 

They both were giggling, laughing at every minute like teenagers, even in the elevator, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Reyes pressing the Pathfinder against the wall, his lips hungrily savouring the other man's lips. When the elevator doors open, they pulled away like nothing happened, trying to mask their swollen lips, their messy hair and their disheveled appearances. Both of them holding in their laughter and constant grinning to themselves.

The whole elevator ride to Reyes' apartment was amusing, both of them trying to get away with the smallest touches and kisses when they can. They completely lost their cool when two Collective guards came into the elevator, they spied the both of them with suspicion. The Pathfinder himself was struggling to act professional, swallowing hard in worry, not comfortable under the eyes of the Collective guards. Meanwhile, Reyes could feel the judging stares from the two guards, to them, he was just a smuggler, not even aware they were in the presence of the Charlatan himself.

Few know of Reyes' true identity, of course, he wouldn't want to risk damaging Scott's reputation in front of his own guards so he kept his hands to himself, putting up a charming smile to the guards. In the corner of his eye, Scott was fidgeting awkwardly. His bruised lips and his messy hair was vaguely obvious that there was something going on.

The couple exited the elevator, feeling the gazes bore into the back of their heads as they walk away. As the elevator door closes, both of them released a heavy sigh of relief before laughing to each other about it. Reyes grabbed his lover's hips, guiding him to his home.

When they arrive at Reyes’ front door, the smuggler pinned the man against the entrance. Their lips taking no hesitation to latch on each other, Reyes pull away to take breaths and unlocked his door using his omni-tool. The door was open, Scott wasted no time and tugged his lover's collars and guided him into his own home, their kisses hiding the obvious grins and laughter. He closed the door shut by pushed the smuggler against the door this time.

Reyes’ hand greedily explored the Pathfinder's body, his fingers sneaking under his shirt while the other groped the sweet ass. Scott inhaled sharply, loving the roughness, he smiled at how impatient his boyfriend was.

“You're too impatient, Vidal.” Scott purred in contact with the man's lips, mixing his hot breaths with his.

“What can I say? I'm a greedy man.” Reyes growled, reciting the same exact words that felt like a long time ago. The raging erection straining in his pants was starting to get uncomfortable, he impatiently nipped the skin on his lover's jaw.

Scott kept the wide grin on his face. Gasping as the other man gripped his ass roughly, with his mouth open, he breathed out “SAM, give us some privacy.”

“ _Yes, Pathfinder. Initiating quiet mode_.”

 _Finally alone_. He tugged the smuggler's hands off him, dragging him to the familiar bedroom. He acknowledged how messy his lover's hair was from all the pulling and rough touches, he definitely prefers how disheveled he looks here from his usual get up. His unkempt hair falling to his half-lidded sharp golden orbs made him look so gorgeous. He wanted so badly to pull, to ruffle, and mess up his black strands of hair in so many ways.

Once they were in the room, heat rose to their faces when they shared another slow sensual kiss Reyes held still onto his lover's hips and pushed him gently to the bed. Scott's legs hit the mattress and he was softly pushed back on the soft bed with a smile. They both laugh with giddiness, not knowing why.

Reyes climbed on top of him and kissed him again, tongues battling - it was moist, wet, hot. They shared oxygen through their mouths, seeking the closeness and pleasure with one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment.

Scott finally discarded his shirt while Reyes pulled off his gloves, his shoes, yanking his own clothes and armor off his body. They both trembled at the feeling of their skin finally in contact, the younger man's pale skin contrasting astonishingly against the other man's tanned skin.

Reyes took a moment to gaze to the man under him, Scott was smiling to him with a loving gaze, his hair splayed on the sheets messily, his lips bruised from the kissing, the adorned marks he gave to him in the elevator was presenting proudly on his skin, his chest going up and down to the pace of his breathing.

 _Oh, how beautiful he is_. Reyes drank in Scott's beauty with thirst, his chest aching with growing emotions he couldn't explain.

“ _Querido_. Scott, my love.” Reyes sighed happily, wondering how lucky he was to have Scott with him.

“Hm?” Scott giggled, reaching up to brush his cheek with his hand, cupping his face.

“ _Te amo_.” Reyes poured his heart out into those two words, leaning closer to peck his head. His hands traveled down his body, grounding his hips down into Scott's.

The Pathfinder's heart burst, full of love and joy. Letting a small moan escape his lips, bucking his hips up. “I love you too.” He breathed out.

Reyes moved the younger man up into the bed, letting his head rest comfortably on the pillows. He slid his fingers through his messy hair before gripping his hand, kissing his temple. “Let me take care of you today, darling.”

“You spoil me too much.” Scott intertwined his fingers with Reyes’.

“I don't see you complaining.” Reyes smirked how his reply got Scott's face flood with embarrassment to the tip of his ears, he restlessly moving his fingers to feel up every part of the Pathfinder's body. Tugging onto the buckles on his belt, he quickly undresses the man to his briefs, his length obviously straining against the thin fabric. He felt his lover's fingers tug on his pants, asking silently to get rid of the remaining clothes.

He obeyed, quickly stripping naked, his cock swollen against his thigh. He groaned, feeling the cold air hitting his bare skin, he ignored his own cock for now and focused on the other man, who deserved his attention. He catches his lover's gaze on his dick, watching how his tongue swipe across his lips, how he swallowed thickly at the sight of it, almost drooling. Amused, Reyes nibbled the younger man's chest, asking for permission to continue further.

Scott replied, nodding quickly, gyrating his hips to his lover's. “Yes, Reyes, _please_.”

He snorted, taking in the little nub into his mouth. Scott swore loudly, his whole body jerking, taking the sheets into his fists. His eyes closed shut, scrunched up in pleasure. He panted, feeling the warm mouth nibbling his sensitive nipples, moaning as the other nipple was getting treated between Reyes’ fingers. He felt dizzy with adrenaline running through his veins, he looked up to the ceiling as he tilted his head higher into the pillow, arching his body into Reyes’ mouth. Soon, the wet warmth around his nipple was gone and he was met with the pair of golden eyes when he opened his eyes, whispering into his ear.

“Let me have my way with you, Scott. I want you to feel everything, slowly. I promise you it'll be worth it, my sweet boy.” Reyes muttered, stroking the man's legs. Scott sees the sincerity in his gaze, full of lust and love. He nodded, purposely submitting to his boyfriend.

Then two fingers trailed down his chest, down his abdomen and to his navel, chills rushing down his spine (and his dick). He let the older man carefully run his fingers to his hips, pulling down his briefs until it was thrown into the corner of the room. Hands spreading his legs obscenely, showing _everything_ to the older man. Scott whined pathetically, feeling his restrained cock come out free. The precum drizzled from the tip, growing harder and harder. His face heated up, covering his reddened cheeks into his arms. He can practically _feel_ the other man's eyes scanning all over his body. He hesitated, trying to close his legs in embarrassment until two hands stop him from doing so.

“Scott.” Reyes’ deep resonating voice calling his first name only made his cock harder, but his tone was so gentle, so sweet, he sounded so _vulnerable_. “Look at me.”

Scott sighed, taking off his arms to be greeted with loving eyes. Reyes gave him kiss on his inner thighs. “Don't hide from me, _cariño_. You are beautiful. You're always beautiful. I love you so much.”

Scott didn't say anything, the flustered look on his face explained everything. That didn't stop the growing smile appearing. The smuggler then went down on him again, his fingers grasping Scott's aching cock, tracing the veins and the base with his thumb.

Scott moaned, it was soft and hoarse. All the slow foreplay made him tremble with anticipation. With his hips having mind of it's own pushed against his touch, yearning desperately. With his precum acting as lube, Reyes pumped his cock slowly but firmly.

“Reyes.” Scott sighed appreciatively, his eyes rolling back to his head, muttering praises and nonsense. “ _Fuck_ , Reyes-”

The older man only started to suck new bruises on his creamy skin as he stroked the man's length eagerly. He sneaked one hickey directly on the side of his neck, knowing it was impossible to cover it up.

“So beautiful.” Reyes kept on praising, breathing every compliment he could remember, worshipping every body part with kitten licks and kisses. He slowly raised Scott's right leg and placed it onto his shoulder, closing the proximity between them and finally lick a strip the side of his lover's cock.

“Reyes! Fuck!” Scott cried, throwing his head back. His shaking hand reaching to grab Reyes’ hair, tightly pulling the roots. His legs felt like jelly but his heel was digging into the older man's back and curling and uncurling his toes.

“So sensitive.” Reyes teased the head, thumbing the precum dripping before engulfing the tip into his mouth. Scott thrashed his head to the side, his lips letting all the noise come out of his mouth.

“ _Reyes_! A-Ah-” Scott's words were cut off, feeling the wet warmth take in his entire cock. He screamed, thrusting his hips harshly into his lover's mouth.

Reyes hardly reacted, he hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard enough for the cock to hit to the back of his throat. He tasted the bitter cum seeping with pleasure, he made sure to press the man's hips down, keeping him still but Scott was moving restlessly into his mouth. The smuggler then started bobbing his head fast, nuzzling his nose into the base of Scott's cock.

Scott couldn't breathe, the familiar fire burning in his stomach was screaming at him, he was gonna come now. He shook his head, pulling Reyes’ hair harder in his fingers, he could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Reyes. _Reyes_. Please-- No, I'm gonna come. I _can't-_ ”

But the pleas fell deaf into his ears, Reyes kept on going, letting Scott moan his name loudly in the room. With last few thrusts, Scott came with a cry. His eyes shut close tightly, his body trembling greatly as the pleasure rides him through his entire body. Shooting his cum into Reyes' mouth, pushing his hips up with the few last pumps. His head flopped into the pillow, breathed out a whisper, unsure if it was heard.

He untangled his grip on his lover's hair, massaging the roots, scared that he accidentally pulled on his hair too hard. Reyes swallowed, taking everything his lover offered him and climbed back up to the bed - kissing him and gave him the most admiring stare.

Scott breathed heavily, stroking his boyfriend's face. “Reyes. I need it, I need _you_. Please. Baby, I want you so badly.”

“Shh, _mi amor_.” Scott only responded with a needy whine, spreading his legs for him unconsciously. He raked his nails lightly over the smuggler's nape and back, murmuring and calling Reyes’ name in desperation.

“I can't wait anymore. Please, baby, I need you inside me _please_.” Scott cried, pressing his forehead against his. Pushing Reyes’ hips using his leg that was still draped around him, he hears a low grunt from the man when his throbbing length gets in contact with his thigh.

“ _Scott_.” Reyes breathed out, panting. His eyebrows furrowing, digging his fingers into Scott’s shoulder. Hurrying, he leaves his lover's embrace and reached for the lube hidden in the bedside table. He feels Scott grip on his abdomen, telling him to come back into his arms, he can't help but chuckle how needy his little sweetheart was.

Reyes opened the cap, pouring out a generous amount of lube on his hand before smoothing it all over his fingers. Throwing the bottle of lube aside, he gives his whiny boyfriend a kiss on the lips before spreading his cheeks, pressing one lubed finger against the tight muscle. Scott gasps, jumping slightly at the cold sensation of the lube.

“Are you ready?” Reyes whispered hoarsely, his voice began to break with hint of desperation - rubbing the finger in the act. But he still wanted his lover's permission. Scott nodded frantically.

“Yes, yes, _yes_.” He moaned, pushing against the force.

“You are so good to me, _cariño._ I can't wait to be inside you. I'm going to add the first one, alright?” Reyes purred, pressing kisses against his jawline. He then slowly enters the finger into the younger man, not wanting to hurt him. He showers the man with more praises and remarks, easing the discomfort.

Scott whimpered, searched for his lover's hand. Reyes quickly gave him his free hand to let him grab on the hand tightly. The Pathfinder he looks up to Reyes’ smitten face to him, asking if he was okay, his expression calm and controlled. The finger completely submerged into him, he wiggles the finger experimentally, curling it to try and find his favourite spot. The younger man tightens around the finger in response.

“You're doing so well, love. And you feel _amazing_. Be patient with me, okay? I'm going to add another one.” Reyes complimented, smothering him with kisses all over his face. Scott nodded, opening his mouth to say something but only a quick groan came out of it, feeling the second finger stretching him.

The two fingers thrust into him with a steady pace, _too slow_. Scott almost wanted to tell him to quicken his pace but it felt too good. His mouth was bubbling with moans as the pain dissipates and pleasure replacing it. He feels his cock harden again, swelling against his stomach. Hungry for more, the younger man raises his hips against Reyes’, both of them gasping as their cocks rubs against each other.

Reyes immediately grounded his hips into him, their bodies close and they rutted to the rhythm of his fingers fucking the man underneath him. Their sweat slick, casting a glossy shine on their bare naked skin. The smuggler cursed under his breath, curling and stretching his fingers deeper into his lover, hitting his prostate.

Scott's body arched, hands fumbling with the headrest and the pillows, gripping them for dear life. Tears of pleasure fall from his eyes, his bruised lips unable to shut up from calling his lover's name.

“Reyes.. R-Reyes, Reyes, Reyes, _Reyes_.” Scott wailed out, pleading and begging for him to do it again. Reyes complied with a low grunt, his breath hitching of how Scott was screaming his name.

“I know, Scott.” Reyes panted because _fuck_ , Scott looked so good and it's driving him _fucking crazy_.

“Add another one, baby please.” Scott managed, biting his lips, his crying echoing in the quiet bedroom.

The older man did so, adding the final digit and pushed into the tight embrace. He groaned at how tight it was, wondering eagerly how it would feel around his cock - it twitched in interest just thinking about it. He listened to his boyfriend cry and voice every curse known to man as he continue to torturously thrust and curl his three fingers and abuse the sweet spot, stretching him completely.

“You're so amazing, love. Do you think you can come for me like this, Scott?” He whispered into his ear, hungry to watch his lover's intense expression when he orgasmed.

Scott whimpered, biting his lips. It was hard to focus when your boyfriend was finger fucking you. He splutter out a reply. “I… don't know.” He panted shallowly at the feeling when those fingers continue to curl against his prostate, he was faintly aware he was drooling.

Scott feels the sensitivity wracking him, his body quivering. It was overwhelming enough that he could feel his orgasm building up again but his cock was throbbing in excitement. He whined, breathing heavily, not wanting to come yet.

“Wait, Reyes. Oh- _fuck_ , not yet, ah, I'm gonna-” He choked, his hips having a mind of its own and rode himself to his edge.

“It's okay. You can do it, darling. Come for me, Scott.” He huskily murmured, thrusting the three fingers fast inside of him.

Scott came again, harshly whining through his gritted teeth. White strips of cum shooting across his stomach, arching his back and pushing his ass a little deeper on the fingers, eliciting a loud moan from him. He was shivering with sensitivity, the sheets wrinkled and close the tearing in his grip. He exhaled sharply, exchanging a blank, lustful stare with the older man.

Reyes deprived pleasure from watching Scott's reactions. He especially savoured when the man was orgasming, he looked especially gorgeous in that state with his half-lidded eyes, his mouth slack as his name rolled off his tongue. He treasured the privilege to be only one to see his Pathfinder like this, reserved for his own eyes only, that's what he loved most of making love to Scott. He raked his fingers through the younger man's hair, few hairs sticking to his forehead thanks to the sweat. He kissed his temple. “Are you ready for me, _querido_?”

“God, _fuck yes_. Please, please fuck me, Reyes.” Scott mewled, huffing weakly. Reyes’ touch felt so hypersensitive against his skin, stimulating from his dick.

“Good. Because I can't hold it in anymore.” Reyes groaned, taking out his fingers carefully. Scott laughed at his response before grunted at the loss, grabbing the smuggler's shoulders. Reyes reached for the bottle of lube again, squeezing a godly amount to his hand and lubed himself up, pumping a few strokes before lining up against rim of his hole.

The Pathfinder used whatever strength he had to look over Reyes’ lustful expression and then to his cock, then back to his eyes and back to that delicious cock. He swallowed, yearning and _aching_ to be filled despite coming two times in one day already. There was something in his gut that still wanted _more, more, more_. He saw the hesitation in his eyes so Scott nodded to him, urging him to continue.

Reyes glanced to his beautiful blue orbs before pushing slowly. Groans rang out in the room from both of them, the older man was grasping Scott's hips to still their movements, wanting the other man to adjust to his size. His cock would always be a tighter stretch from his fingers so Reyes did his all to ease the tension. He ran his thumb to Scott's lower lip, consulting his lover.

“Are you okay?” He muttered a question to him, awaiting for a reply to continue. He gave the man a minute, the man's face twisted in pleasure and his half-lidded eyes blinking up to him. Scott was a little out of it, his head was spinning to be so filled and Reyes was so big inside him. His dick was already hardening again, still shivering from his last orgasm. He felt pleasantly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of love in Reyes’ concerned gaze, and the tears in his eyes started to drip down his face. He whimpered a curt reply of “ _yes_ ”, nodding and pulled him down into another kiss that only ended up both of them breathing into each other's mouths.

“So _fucking tight_. You make me feel so good, my sweet boy.” Reyes mouthed his lips, nibbling the bottom lips. He slowly pulled out and ease in again. He remained his contact with his body, sliding his hands down to his ass, squeezing them.

He kept a slow pace, repeating the calculated strokes that rub so good in all the right places. He shifted his hips and continued to search the same spot that make Scott see stars, his heart picking up speed. He listens to his sweet boy's moans and the squelching noises of their love making, their skin slapping dirty and lewd in his ears.

“Faster, baby. Ngh-” Scott mewled, insisting Reyes to quicken his pace.

Reyes obliged, bringing his lover's leg and hooked it on his shoulder, speeding up his pace. Establishing a faster and easy rhythm, shifting his hips and brushing against the man's prostate. Pulling a breathy loud cry from Scott, screaming Reyes' name.

“ _Oh god_ , right there. Fuck, f-fuck, Reyes, I can't-” Scott's hips was lifted slightly, his body folded as Reyes pushed his legs against his chest and snapped his hips. He cried harder, the tears were streaming down his face. He was a _wreck_ but he was so stunning like this. “Faster, please, faster, ah, ah..”

“I-I love you, Scott. I love you so much, _mi angel_. You're so good, so beautiful, so amazing. God, I love you everything about you.” Reyes blabbered, his heart voicing everything into his words, whispering sweet nothings and his love to him.

“Mmh, L-Love you- I love you! Ah, shit.” Scott breathed, trying to reply but the pleasure was filling him every second, every hard and rough thrust was hitting the bundle of nerves, he couldn't focus at anything but the man above him right now.

“Please, please, please, Reyes. I'm so close.” He whimpered. _So close._ Scott could feel Reyes was too from how he was hammering into him harder and faster. He reached for his cock, pumping it as fast as he could until Reyes removed it and replaced it with his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts, bringing both of them to brink of their release.

“Scott. _Scott_. Look at me. I want to see you when you come, Scott.” Reyes plead, turning his chin to look at him. Scott weakly look at him with tear-streaked eyes, his balls tightening and his stomach was burning inside and braced himself.

Scott felt pure deepening whirlpools of sensations swirling through his tissue and consciousness, he came hard and fast for the third time, spilling all over his chest and on Reyes' fingers. He hears the white noise ringing in his ear and his vision darkened, inhabiting signs of passing out but that didn't matter to him right now. He kept his promise by keeping his eye contact with his lover as he orgasmed with a last moan of Reyes’ name.

“Shit.” Reyes growled animalistic at how tight Scott was clenching around him and his body tensed, furrowing his brows as he watched him come for him. He buried his head in the crook of his sweaty neck, whispering his name in harsh grunts as he chased to his own orgasm, nipping the flesh. He came later soon after a few more thrusts, falling over the edge into that hot white release inside Scott.

They both finally groaned in relief, exhaustion crept up to their used, worned, sweaty bodies. Reyes falls onto Scott's body, his forehead resting on his collarbone. They took rough breaths, their chests heaving as air entered their lungs properly. They stood silent, brushing their heads further into snuggling.

Scott rubbed the man's nape, kissing on top of Reyes’ head tiredly, loving how well his face fits so good in his neck. The older man pulled out, letting out a grunt. He raised his body from the bed, pushing his own damp hair from his eyes before quickly rushing to the bathroom with shaky legs.

He quickly came back with a wet cloth in his hand, he sat next to the man. Scott was relaxing on the bed, smiling to him. “Hey there, beautiful.”

He brushed the stray hairs from blocking the younger man's eyes, pushing them behind his ear as he appreciated how irresistibly stunning after-sex Scott looked here. With marks all over his chest and neck, sweat beading on his forehead and his jawline, his lips pursed, begging to be kissed, his wet eyes holding his fatigued but loved gaze through stray tears.

Reyes shared another slow kiss with him as he cleaned him up. He wiped the cloth to his face, brushing the dried tears and the sweat and quickly cleaned off the mess on his stomach. Fumbling to clean his own self up, he then left the damp cloth on the bedside table. Climbing back on the bed to Scott, who was making grabby hands, wanting to cuddle.

Reyes laughed - he loved these intimate moments where they were comfortable and relaxed with each other and not to mention cuddles were the best part of dating Scott Ryder. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

Scott found himself comfortably into Reyes’ neck, his arms wrapped completely around him and their legs tangled together. Scott hummed happily as they started giving each other exhausted idle chat to keep themselves busy for a while. While half listening to the smuggler's vague story about something with a cargo and Keema get pissy at him, he found himself entranced of hoarse and deep Reyes’ voice was. It was a turn on.

Feeling somewhat bold, he cut off to Reyes’ story, smirking. “Has anyone ever tell you how hot your voice is?”

Reyes raised a brow, giving the man a smug smirk. “Not particularly. Why?”

“It's sexy.” Scott purred, raising his head and resting it on his hand, his elbow taking his weight as he looked down to Reyes.

Reyes inwardly groaned in his head, this boy will be the death of him. He had the fight off the urge to fuck his boyfriend again before pulling the man closer to him, nuzzling his nose on his. His voice dropped, his accent thickening, dripping in pure sex. “ _Careful_. I'll start thinking you like me.”

Scott shivered, his gut swirling with heat. He bit his lips and giggled, kissing him tenderly then reciting the same words again. “Would that be so bad?”

Reyes chuckled, shaking his head. “I would rather want you to love me.”

Scott's smile turned into a dumbstruck grin, satisfied and in content, getting close to his boyfriend as much as possible. “And I do.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> needy scott loves cuddling his boyfriend and reyes is happy to give him those cuddles uwu
> 
> my social media accounts;  
> twt: https://twitter.com/h0seokkk?s=09  
> ig: hose0kkk (i make edits uwu pls follow me)


End file.
